My Hero Academia: Worse Than Hell -SYOC Open-
by TotesMyGotes
Summary: "People describe war as hell, they're wrong. There are no innocents in hell, people are sent there for a reason. War does not give a damn if you're innocent. War is war and Hell is hell, and frankly, War is Worse than Hell." After Class 1-A graduates U.A., The World goes to War. As things get worse, a New Class 1-A finds themselves in the front lines. SYOC Open.
1. Prologue

**_My Hero Academia: Worse than Hell._**

**_Prologue._**

**_Warning: Gore._**

* * *

No-one knows how it started.

It seemed cliche to say that, it sounded like something that people said in movies or when reminiscing about past events to make them sound more mysterious.

But it was true, no-one seemed to know where it started. Each side had their own version, their own propaganda, their own *_story._* Everyone had their own feelings about the war, about what was happening, about Heroes being recruited into the fight, about Heroes-In-Training possibly being involved.

U. various other hero academies had tried to avoid it, but things simply got worse. In time, Heroes-In-Training were expected to fight alongside Pro-Heroes as they fought off possible insurgents, hunted down traitors, and in higher years, waded into war. It wasn't what the Heroes signed up for, it wasn't what the older year students had wanted when they joined the schools.

It was War, and it was Worse than Hell.

Still, there were those willing to fight for their country, fight for glory, fight for money. The word *_Hero*_ was slowly losing its meaning, though there were still heroes. People who would risk their lives to minimize the casualties needed for victory, like Pro-Hero Deku, as well as those who specialized in using their quirks to save those caught in the crossfire like Pro-Hero Uravity.

At the same time, some heroes took to war like wolves to a hunt, the actions of Pro-Hero Ground Zero and Pro-Hero Jack Mantis were often reported on to raise morale, as were others. Pro-Hero Phantom Thief's capacity to mimic quirks turning the skirmishes, Pro-Hero Muckman stopping bases from being overrun with Pro-Hero Vine by completely rearranging the battlefield before Pro-Hero Shemage took them all out.

More experienced heroes were even more celebrated with each battle won… and mourned with each battle lost. Pro-Hero Kamui Woods as well as Pro-Hero Mountain Lady were two amongst hundreds of heroes listed as K.I.A.. Some complained it made them little more than supersoldiers, others campaigned that the extra firepower was needed.

Denki, otherwise known as Pro-Hero Chargebolt, just hoped his friends would make it back, and promised he was going to make sure they had a home where they could sit and relax. Not every hero was made into a soldier, some were in charge of keeping the homeland safe, clearing out criminals… putting down traitors.

_"Chargebolt, can you read me?"_

The blond hero sighed as he put his hand to his comm-unit "Loud and Clear, as always with you."

_"Smartass… anyway, do you have eyes on the targets?"_

"Of course I have eyes on the targets, to think we're having to escort U.A. students... " Denki said as he tapped his visor, letting the targeting screen zoom in on a pair of girls walking towards U.A. High School. Both were hero students, today was going to be their first day… he couldn't imagine what he would have done if this situation had started when he applied for U.A.?

Probably wouldn't have applied, as it was his job scared him at times. "I have eyes on both of them."

The first of the girls he was escorting was Yori Sasaki, one of the top scorers during U.A.'s entrance exam this year thanks to her quirk and allowance for weapons within the exam if necessary for quirk use alongside one of the highest scores on the written exam since Izuku.

The girl matched the file they were given for this mission to a T. Smooth, light skin that was tanned nicely by regular outdoor activity. Brown hair kept short in a pixie cut, keeping her bangs nice and tidy so they couldn't hide a pair of ruby red eyes with small crosshairs in her irises. These features, a fairly large chest, and a sculpted body made sure she got looks from what few civilians were walking the streets.

Even Denki had to admit, she had the sort of body he would have attempted to get looks at with Minoru. His face hardened at the reminder of the purple haired boy, and he clenched his fists.

Another hero in the growing list of casualties. At the time he had been newly minted as a Pro-Hero, still working on making his own agency. A bomb went off and in a moment of brilliance and panic, Minoru Mineta, Pro-Hero Grape Juice, uses his hair balls to create a net, catching a great deal of debris from falling onto civilians. He was so focused on saving the civilians, he did not throw balls at the debris directly above him, and seconds later, he was crushed.

He shook his head for a moment, now wasn't the time to reminisce, now was the time to focus.

Along with her was Tsukiko Hara. Denki didn't have as much information on her, according to the debrief files she had a fairly average score in the test. Villain points well outnumbered her rescue points, though her academic scores were somewhat higher than average. She had black hair that stopped the shoulders and brown eyes. Athletic body, fairly small chested, skin was a bit pale but there were a few signs of regular sun. She probably went to the gym rather than training in direct sunlight.

Denki smiled a bit despite himself, the two seemed like friends and they seemed to be talking about how they did in the exams. It was like watching his old classmates talking with each other after a tough exam. "You got ears on their conversation?"

_"Yeah, they've got some good ideas."_

Denki looked over his gear, making sure his Pointers and Launcher were in order. There was a clicking noise behind him, rock skipping over concrete. "Get eyes on them, got a guest." He said as he turned, flaring his quirk a bit to make electricity dance across his body. A large man in torn clothes startled behind him and took off running. Denki considered the act of chasing after the man when his headset screeched with feedback. "Ow, Damn it!"

"_Chargebolt, Chargebolt we need to move, they had eyes on you!"_

"Damn it!" Denki said as he spun around, seeing one of the girls, Tsukiko, disappear into the dark of an alley, kicking her legs as if trying to get away from someone. "Keep ears on them!"

* * *

A boy looked over an old bar, dressed in a hooded leather jacket, black pants, gloves, and boots. There were no identifying marks on his clothes, just black and borderline black shades of blue. His eyes glowed with a dim light, electricity arcing around them and lighting up his face, revealing a black mask covering his nose and mouth.

On his back, two hook swords gleamed in the sunlight, kept in place by quick release straps. Across his chest, a bandolier of small knives, balanced to throw and designed to be forgotten. His name was Lucas Arashi, and the bar was home to his latest target.

_One Hour Prior_

"Heard you have a job for me." A statement, not a question. You don't ask questions in this line of work, you make your way to a client knowing what they want and how you can make it happen. Make it clear what they need done is naturally _your_ job, not a job they're giving you. "Thought I'd see how much you want it done."

The guy in front of him was… a joke, if he was honest. Head mostly shaved, hair gelled into twin mohawks, piercings, tattoos. If Lucas was being honest, it was taking way more than it should to not burst out laughing at this guy. Someone wanted to bring back the 'Yakuza' way too much without actually taking a look into how they worked. Black wife-beater with some spray painted tag on the front, cargo shorts, sandals...

"Though, I'm starting to think you can't afford it…"

"You serious, can't *_afford* _it?" The thug, cause there was no way this guy was a bonafide villain, said as he gestured at Lucas with a cigarette between his fingers. The cigarette was unlit. Lucas smirked behind his mask and activated his quirk, letting electricity dance over his fingers. "Who the hell do you think you are, talking to me like that!?"

He brought a hand up to his bandolier, pulling a knife from it. Electricity arced across the metal blade and he whipped his arm out, letting the blade fly. As the electricity continued to arc between his hand and the blade as it spun through the air, slicing just a millimeter off the tip of the cigarette and lighting it in the process.

**Lucas Arashi - Quirk: Volt, Lucas can produce electricity from his body and concentrate it to any given part of his body to better direct it.**

"Raijuu."

_Back to Present_

He broke from his reverie after overhearing a scream, and focused back on the bar to see a two girl being dragged into the front door. That would either complicate things or make things a lot easier… Only way to make that judgement call would be to break in.

A roll of the shoulders and Lucas stood up, popped his neck, and took a good five steps back from the ledge he'd been looking over before to his duffle bag.

* * *

Yori looked around as the thugs dragged her into the bar, she there was fluorescent lights painting the bar a rainbow of colors and various speakers blaring music, making the room feel like it was vibrating. She needed a chance to get to her backpack, to grab her stun gun and start trashing these idiots. Tsukiko was thrashing in the grip of her captor, but he was keeping a good grip on her. She just needed a good distraction, a moment to get free.

They pulled the two of them into a side room, a third man joining them as they did. The third man closed the door behind them and turned the large, circular handle. The room went quiet, it must have been soundproofed. It looked like an office, a desk, chair, pictures on the walls.

She could work with that.

She twisted in the thugs grip, slipping her arms from her backpack and dropping to the ground. A quick turn on her heel and she brought her knee up to the bastards groin. He wasn't wearing a cup and dropped like a sack of rice.

The other two noticed what was happening and the third thug grabbed a baton from his belt, just to receive a backpack to the face. The heavy bag dropped him to the ground while the last thug moved to try and catch her with a knife. Yori used her backpack as a shield, stopping the blade while Tsukiko jumped onto the man's back and wrapped an arm around his neck, strangling him.

The man dropped his knife and reached up, trying to pry Tsukiko's arm from his neck and forgetting about Yori for a second. The red eyed girl took the opening to drive a fist into the man's gut. Tsukiko let go of the man as he tries to double over, the sudden lack of weight on his back causing him to bend forward faster than expected right into Yoris rising knee.

With all three thugs down, she put her focus back on her bag, rummaging through it. "What are you doing, we need to get out of here!" Tsukiko said, heading towards the metal door. Yori stood and moved between her and the door. "What are you doing!?"

"In there are a bunch of people who work with these guys, probably wearing some kind of noise cancelling headphones." Yori said as she pulled what looked like an air pistol designed to resemble a desert eagle from her backpack. "We'll be outnumbered, possibly outgunned. They were able to catch us on the first day of school, and if they target U.A. students they must have an escape route that I bet we'll find in here."

Tsukiko gulped and stepped away from the door, and Yori looked over the room, noticing one of the thugs had fallen onto a rug. "Help me move this guy."

The two girls lifted the man by his arms, dragging him across the floor. Once he was off the rug, Yori flipped it to see what looked like a makeshift door in the ground. She grinned and grabbed the handle at the bottom of the door, pulling it up and then pushing it towards the wall, revealing a staircase. At the bottom of the stairway, four men it suits looked up at her before flaring and making their way up the stairs. Yori leveled her gun at them and pulled the trigger four times.

Small darts launched out of the muzzle, electricity arcing across them as Yori's quirk took control of their trajectories, ensuring each dart hit one of the four men in front of her.

****Yori Sasaki - Quirk: Lock-on, Yori's quirk causes any projectile launched from her body or by devices she's holding to change trajectory midair to best ensure a hit on whatever shes looking at!****

She grabbed Tsukikos arm and started pulling her down the stairs. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

* * *

"Let me guess, that place is louder than Ground Zero when he's got the flu?." Denki said as he walked up to Kyoka, who was grimacing and holding one of her ears. She'd filled out a bit over the years, but as far as he was concerned he was the same girl he'd gone to high school with. She even wore the same style of Hero Outfit still, granted, so did he. "Any idea what we're dealing with?"

Kyoka shook her head. "No, but this stinks of an operation Froppy mentioned helping take down, out in international waters." She said, getting Denki to inhale with a hiss. Tsuyu only mentioned it once, to make sure they were all aware it was real, and shut up about it ever since. A ship filled with children, all with decent quirks, all drugged to high heaven, all on their way to an enemy nation. "If we assume it *_is*_ one of those groups…"

"They'll be armed to the damn teeth and the noise they're making in the bar is screwing up any intel you could get us." Denki said as he brought his hand up to his visor, scrolling through a few settings. "Let me see if I can get anything on this place…"

It took a moment, but he was able to bring up an interface with his phone, bringing up a copy of its screen on his visor. He went to an application of his, courtesy of Ochako having a brilliant idea and Izuku knowing a literal maniac when it came to support equipment. He entered the address for the bar and before he knew, the buildings blueprints were right in front of him. "Alright… Ground floor is pretty straight forward, typical main room, storage room, mini kitchen, and bathrooms you'd expect in a bar, along with a sideroom."

"Unlike a normal bar, Side room leads a basement level, which according to this was installed as an 'underground inn' so the bar could expand into a hotel that felt a bit safer than being on the third floor of a building when the bombs go off… Jeez, I'd notice the sarcasm on that even if I'd gone over my limit."

"Focus Chargebolt, anything else?"

"Not really, the previous owner isn't running the place anymore, there's no listed owner." He said as he closed the app and put his visor back to it's normal settings. "Which means either they've only got the basement… or a quirk that they were able to use to expand their underground lair and also makes that basement a death trap."

Before they could plan any further, a figure in all black dropped down onto the roof of the bar, electricity arcing off of his body as he landed. "Uh… one of yours?" Denki asked as the figure pulled something from his jacket and placed it on the ceiling. "Silence means no, damn it call in backup!"

"This is Pro-Hero Earphone Ja-"

_**Boom!**_

* * *

"There they are!"

Yori turned and fired a couple stun rounds in the direction of the voice and pulled Tsukiko further into the tunnel. As they went deeper two more thugs revealed themselves, rushing towards the two girls in the confined space. Yori avoided the club of the first thug and drove her fist into his stomach, making him drop the ground coughing as she spun to avoid the attack of the second thug. She pistol whipped the second thug before firing a stun round into each of them. "That all they go-"

_**Bang!**_

Tsukiko screamed as a gore exploded from Yori's chest, splattering her with blood. Yori's eyes went wide as she looked down at herself, blood staining her school uniform from the hole in her chest. She stumbled and put her hand over the wound, as it trying to stem the bleeding.

_**Bang!**_

Yori's body fell forward like a ragdoll as a shotgun shell tore through the back of her head and burst out from between her eyes, ruining the girls nose, eyes, and forehead. "Damn shame, quirk like that would have made a lot of money."

Tsukiko gawked in horror at the sight of her friends corpse cooling against the stone wall next to her. The heated metal of the shotgun barrel pressed against her face, turning her head towards the guns wielder and forcing its way into her mouth. "Now we just have one little brat, which really hurts the paycheck… guess we'll just have to take our losses out on you before we sell you off."

Tears rolled down Tsukiko's face as the man led her back into that central room by pressing the barrel of his shotgun against the back of her mouth. Was this really happening, was she really being kidnapped and sold?

Back in the room, at least a dozen more men were waiting, snickering to themselves. A whimper escaped her mouth and the man smirked at her. "What's that, you're ready to get sta-"

He stopped and looked around, and Tsukiko noticed there wasn't any music in the air anymore. He pulled the gun from her mouth and looked towards the main entrance to the room. She could hear footsteps… then there was a crackling sound before a metal throwing knife flew out from the dark tunnel and struck the man in the shoulder. He let out a scream and fired his shotgun as his body leaned into the hit, the large slug ricocheting off the ground and knocking out a light.

Lucas walked into the room, electricity crackling around his body. He took a good look around the room and saw about 30 men staring straight at him. "Step away from the girl mate, or else." The else part was a lie, he was going to kill him anyway.

A villain charged right at him, activating what seemed to be like a muscle quirk. Lucas quickly sidestepped and used both of his hook swords to grab hold of the villain's neck, completely ripping off his head, blood spraying everywhere. Like a chicken, the villain's body continued to run for a few feet before falling to the ground. Everyone looked at the brutality in shock

Lucas grinned at the sight, "Alright, this is going to go one of two ways: the easy way, or the fun way. However, before we start, do any of you have families that you are trying to provide for?" About five thugs raised their hand. "I'm not a monster, so I'll let you five leave, if anyone tries to stop them, I'll make your death worse." Right after he finished speaking, the thugs ran out.

The leader snapped out of his shock, "Get that son of a bitch!"

Three villains charged at Lucas, each firing up their own quirks. Lucas put his hook swords on his back and propelled himself forward at the first villain, tackling him into the wall. Lucas put his hands around the villain's head and fried it with electricity, the villain screamed bloody murder. Lucas stepped back after finishing, leaving blood pouring out of the villain's eyes, ears, and mouth. "Shocking ain't it mate?"

He grabbed his hook swords and rushed at the other two thugs, slicing open both of their chests. The thugs stumbled back a bit, leaving them open. Using this opportunity, Lucas hooked both villains in the head and slammed them together, resulting in a loud cracking noise. He stepped on both of their heads and pulled out the blood soaked hooks. "Hopefully none of you has a blood quirk, cause I'd be fucked."

Three more villains charged forward, but Lucas was quick on the draw and threw knives at each of them. To seal the deal, he blasted them with electricity, using the knives as a conduit. The villains dropped to the ground lifeless.

_Tsukiko reacted_ to all of this by running and hiding behof rge chair in the middle of the room. *'_This isn't happening, this is a nightmare, _this isn't happening-'

She looked up for a moment to see the man with the shotgun lining up a shot and panicked, she didn't want to see another person with _half_ their face blown off, she didn't want someone else to die. "Stop it!"

She moved forward, her body changing as she did. Her uniform tore apart as black fur grew along shapeshifting arms and legs. Her face contorted into that of a canines. She landed on all four feet, newly formed claws clicking on the concrete ground. She leapt at the man, sharp teeth biting into his arm and forcing him to the ground.

**Tsukiko Hara - Quirk: Okuri-Inu, Tsukiko cam transform into the shape of a canine, while transformed, her physical capacities are greater than normal but has no way to communicate verbally.**

The head thug screamed and was forced to drop his gun as a metal disk attached itself to his chest. Tsukiko looked to the side to see a number of similar disks spread throughout the room, with Pro-Hero Chargebolt at the main door. She let go of the thug and ducked under a chair as electricity raced between the Pointer disks.

The ensuing web of electrical energy caught the surviving thugs, causing them all the seize up and drop to the ground. In the center of the web was Lucas, a Pointer latched onto his chest and acting as the central conduit for the attack. '_Son of a bitch, a Pro, are you kidding me!? If I wasn't able to direct how electricity flows through my body right now I'd be screwed!'_

"Hello everyone, name's Chargebolt. You know, you all really shouldn't be so Shocked to see a hero come to save the day." Denki said as he looked over the room.

"Already made that pun dumbass. What's a pro doing here?"

Denki looked at the black clad boy with a raised eyebrow. "Another electrical quirk huh, explains why you're still standing at least. As for why I'm here… it's my job." Denki said as he pressed a button on his Launcher. A small hatch opened up and a metal cord shot out, crackling with electricity. "I really suggest you drop your weapons and surrender."

Lucas chuckled, "Mate, I suggest being better at your job. I'm guessing the two girls were supposed to be rescued, and what happened? The wolf girl is behind that chair, and the other one has her brains splattered on the wall. I came in just in time to save the wolf girl from being abused and probably raped."

Denki narrowed his eyes, frowning at the information. Killing targets this fast wasn't part of the usual kidnapping MO, they'd have to investigate further. "Well, I guess thanks are in order, I'll let my partner handle that part, she's a lot better at it."

Denki tapped his headset to a noise cancelling setting as Kyoka's Earphone Jacks plugged themselves into her boots, channelling her heartbeat through them. Lucas's eyes widened as the air itself distorted visibly from the sheer volume of the resulting sound. The sound hit him, shaking his body with enough force to make his vision blur. He only heard the sound of the heroes heartbeat for an instant before his ears started ringing so loudly he couldn't hear his own thoughts.

Blood leaked from his ears as he dropped to the ground, only aware the sound had stopped because he couldn't feel it but was able to feel the dull pain of landing bonelessly on the hard ground.

Denki sighed and set his headset to the radio frequency the other heroes were on. "We're going to need medical down here, things went downhill."

Tsukiko peeked from under the chair, her quirk no longer active and saw the black clad boy face down on the ground. *'_How did this happen…?'_*

* * *

The first thing Lucas realized when he woke up was that he _wasn't_ laying down. He was in a chair with what felt like straps on his legs and wrists. The next thing he realized was that he had a massive headache, like someone had hit him in the head with a dull axe. He opened his eyes to see a green haired woman wearing a blue bodysuit that resembled scales looming over him.

Pro-Hero Lizardy.

"So… how much am I going to owe you for this?"

She smirked at him, and he realized something else.

She was missing an arm.

*_Thwack!*_

The fourth thing he realized is that an arm, rocketing at you via telekinesis, hurts like hell when it strikes you across the head.

"Ow… why the head, you never start with the head."

Lizardy gave him an unimpressed look. "I think you can handle it."

"Well no shit but it still makes people fuzzy, then they don't process your next quest-"

*_Thwack!_*

That time her arm clubbed him across the stomach, causing him to double over in the chair and cough onto his knees. "That implies I don't know exactly how much force I can use." Lizardy said as her arm returned to its place under her shoulder. "Now, I understand you're a mercenary in the underworld, picked up the name Raijuu."

"Don't I get lawyer or something?"

"You would, if this was a police interrogation." She said as she sat in a chair across from him. She crossed her legs in front of him with a smug look on her face. He had to give her props, she was good at the 'you're not impressive' style of intimidation. "You were found at the scene of a crime involving the kidnapping of two U.A. students, first years."

… Fuck, that explains the pro's.

"More like I saved ones ass, literally and figuratively." Lucas said as he tried to keep his body language relaxed, looking off to the side. "I should probably go and get paid for that."

Her left foot popped off and dug its heel into the inside of his thigh. "That's part of what we're here to discuss." She said as the sound of a door opening behind him reaches his ears. "Ah, there you are, took you long enough."

"I arrived exactly when I wanted to."

An armored hand slapped down on Lucas's shoulder. It would be so easily to just give it a jolt but it isn't the time for games like that. The hand patted his shoulder again and it's owner came into view. Pro-Hero Ingenium, Principal of U.A.. Not exactly the person he expected to see in an interrogation room.

"Now, I'm sure you're aware who I am."

"Damn it… what the hell is going on?"

"We have you on at least six to eight confirmed counts of murder. In addition, the hook swords, the explosives, the knives… all without permit. You would be looking at a lot of time in Tartarus if it wasn't for your record."

"I only kill villains, not innocents or heroes. I get rid of the problem, not imprison it."

Ingenium nodded, surprisingly. "Which is why I had a different idea." He said before walking over to one of the walls, Lucas noticed it was a bit smoother than the rest, a one way mirror. "I'm sure you're aware of current events."

"No shit Sherlock"

"Due to the way things are going, heroes are being deployed into war zones as both a desperate bid to win the war as well as act as nuclear deterrents. No-one wants to risk someone like Ground Zero being given the carte blanche or Deku being given a kill order."

"Are you asking me what I think you're going to ask me? Cut the shit and just tell me."

Ingenium crossed his arms and turned to Lucas. "We're down a student, you have the capacity to put your powers to use at a similar level as that of a U.A. student."

"If I was at that level, I wouldn't have beaten those villains. Your students are trained to get out of those situations right? What went wrong then? If I hadn't jumped in, that wolf girl would have been raped and abused, just because you were too weak to prevent them from being kidnapped."

"First, neither of them had training, this was to be their first day at the school. Second, one might argue that the boy who blew up their ceiling tipped them off to the fact they were under fire and needed to move their cargo whole cutting any extra weight that could slow them down." Ingenium said once the boy had stopped. "Furthermore, your actions forces heroes in the area to put resources towards containment of the disaster and not focus solely on rescuing the girls."

"I just blew open a part of the roof, its not like Ground Zero went on another of his rampages again."

Lizardy snorted from her seat. "Right, a roof, just a roof. Not like there aren't people on there. People with information on a possible human trafficking ring supporting our nation's enemies." She said as she stood up. "Not to mention the panic and rioting caused by the explosion happening in the middle of a city during wartime, you remember that 'No innocents' line you said earlier, want to guess how many bystanders died when suddenly everyone panics like that?"

"Why don't you take that hand of yours and shove it in your mouth? It's not my fault people panic, besides, I would not have had to resort to the explosion if there were no girls being kidnapped. I did not know what was going to happen to them, so I went for the fastest entrance. Just think, all of this could have been avoided if Stun Gun hadn't lost the girls. I would have been on my way, no explosion needed, an entire operation slaughtered, I get paid, and you guys still have a student alive. And why the fuck was I blasted when I was just killing villains AND SAVING YOUR FUCKING STUDENTS FROM YOUR STUPIDITY!"

Lizardy looked decidedly unimpressed. "Still think he fits the bill sir?"

Ingenium shook his head. "Perhaps not as we originally planned, but our police liaison might be able to swing it better this way." He said as he walked up to Lucas. "I'm going to _highly_ recommend you stay quiet for this next piece and think on the fact that we're trying to keep you Out of prison."

The armored speedster cleared his throat as he straightened up. "Right now, our country is at war, the entire world is at war, and we are hemorrhaging people trained in heroics, people trained in quirk usage, people who keep the fights going in our favor. It's come to the point where students like Yori and Tsukiko are slated to enter the conflict before they've graduated from their first year here at U.A."

"I'm against this idea, but it's coming from over my head, so the best I can do is try to put them in a position to survive. What happened today was a disaster, one that the public will need an answer for, one that will have to be doctored to hurt morale as little as possible. I hate the process, but I understand it needs to be done, just like you understand some people need to die. That and the fact that you're careful to pick your targets to ensure only certain kinds of people get hurt is why I'm willing to make sure this gets reported to the public in your favor."

"Class 1-A and 1-B were going to be split into squads of eight, we're now down a student which means one of those squads would be vulnerable… unless we find someone with experience to take her place, someone who we don't need to train from the ground up. That's the offer we're trying to make before you started to argue. Either you can accept a place at U.A. and the events at the bar will be explained as closely to the truth as we can afford, or go to Tartarus and take the fall for what happened to ensure people don't lose hope in their heroes."

Ingenium stepped back, waiting for Lucas's answer.

Lucas chuckled, "As long as you pay me, I'll do it. Though I have two questions. First, is the wolf girl ok? She seemed a bit shaken by me mutilating 8 villains. And Second, do you guys even have my real name? Anyone who could Identify me is probably long gone and my fingerprints are no longer in the database."

Ingenium seemed to ignore the second question as he walked over to a small desk on the side of the room. "Tsukiko is fine, physically, and we have one of U.A.'s best helping her with the mental trauma. As for payment, I'm afraid that until you get your provisional license you'll have to accept payment in room, board, and three square meals a day." He said as he pulled open a drawer and took out a metal collar. "As well as a scholarship to pay for your time here at U.A., Lucas Arashi."

"How the fuck…"

"While here, you'll be wearing this, a small device made to monitor your vitals and location so we can track you and your quirk usage. Speaking of monitors, until such a time as we are assured we can trust you, you will be watched over by a Pro-Hero outside of class, within reason of course."

The door to the room opened again and Lucas discovered his chair was an office chair, capable of being spun around.

"This really isn't how I expected to find you, you know?" Kyoka said, still dressed as Earphone Jack.

Lucas's eyes widened "So that's how they knew my name. Wait, were you the one that blasted me? Your damn jacks have always been really fucking annoying Kyoka."

Kyoka's eye twitched before she jabbed one of said jacks into his ear. "Wanna repeat that, you brat!?"

* * *

Tsukiko opened the door to the dorm room she was assigned. It was already night and six of the eight beds in the room were taken. She walked over to an empty one, put her book bag at the foot of the bed, and curled up to try and sleep.

She wasn't very successful. '_What did I do to deserve this?'_

* * *

_**Well, that got messy. If this story Totes your Gotes please leave a review or submit your OC via PM.**_

_**All SYOC submissions must go through PM, if sent via Review they will be ignored.**_

_**Sincerely, This Really TotesMyGotes**_


	2. Chapter One, Part One

_**Chapter 2: First Exam - Squad 1-A's First Test.**_

* * *

"Are they ready for this, one of them was just traumatised yesterday." Lizardy said as she sat across from Ingenium. Both of them were in full Hero Costume and watching a screen with four camera feeds. "Not to mention we haven't exactly swapped out that ones swords for blunt ones…"

"It doesn't matter if they're ready, just that they can handle it."

*Line Break*

Tsukiko jolted awake as she felt someone lightly slap her face, she shook her head to see a shorter girl kneeling over her. She had green pixie cut hair with long bangs that kept her eyes hidden, light green skin, and bug-like antenna twitching over her head. She was in what looked like wool pajamas. "Oh good, you're okay." The girl said before standing up and walking away to look through the room. "You should wake yourself up, I don't know where we are."

Tsukiko pushed herself up and gave herself a once over, she was in wool pajamas as well, the same ones the school had given her to sleep in. Had they been kidnapped, wasn't U.A. safe? "Who are you?" She said as she stood and dusted herself off. The green haired girls head spun back to her, the motion briefly revealing red eyes with no eyebrows.

"Tenoona Asaka, you're Tsukiko right?"

Tsukiko nodded, getting one back from the Tenoona. "Right… we'll need to find equipment to protect ourselves. Unless you have something with you?" Tenoona asked. Tsukiko nodded again before activating her quirk, turning into a large black dog. "Convenient, alright, you take point and see if we can find our classmates, I'll use mine to keep us from being surprised."

Tenoona smiled and pointed at her antennae.

**Tenoona Asaka - Quirk: Antenna, using the two antennae on her head, Tenoona can give off and receive many types of signals! These signals can be used to mess with machinery and people in a multitude of ways, however the more Tenoona uses her quirk the more exhausted she gets!**

Tenoona frowned and looked to the only door in the room. "Now, let's get out of here, shall we?"

"Did you hear something?"

* * *

Lucas shot up from the ground, immediately getting into a defensive stance, he was surprised that he didn't notice getting moved. He saw his gear and a note next to him on the ground. He put on his gear then read the note, **This is a live practice drill for your group, No Killing.**

Lucas chuckled, "That's a bit fucked up, did they not just have two of their students kidnapped, _one of which died_? Well if they are going to do shit like this, I'm going to make things a lot harder for them."

His talking seemed to stir someone next to him, a pale kid with light brown hair in a pixie cut and deep blue eyes. He was pretty skinny and seemed like he did not have much battle training.

The kid was still mostly asleep, so Lucas did what any kind person would do, he shocked him awake. "Oi kid, Wake up!"

The kid jumped and immediately got to his feet, though he seemed surprisingly calm. "Who are you, and what's going on?"

Lucas grinned, "Name's Lucas. Your teachers thought it was a good idea to kidnap all of you and send you into a surprise training mission. Keep in mind, two of your classmates were actually kidnapped yesterday, one of which was killed. Regardless, who're you?"

The kid seemed to be confused, "My name is Kasey Hale, but what are you talking about? The teachers did not mention anything about someone getting kidnapped."

Lucas was not surprised, "Sounds about right. Fucking hell am I gonna have a conversation with Kyoka about this. Anyway, we need to find your classmates, what's your quirk?"

"I can control people with my blood."

**Kasey Hale - Quirk: Blood Puppet, when Kasey's blood is injected/ingested into another living being, he can take control of said living being! The amount of time that Kasey is in control depends on the amount of blood injected, however, if he uses too much blood, he can pass out!**

Lucas grinned, "Mate that's fucking metal, I like it. I assume you don't have much battle experience, so I'll take the lead. Cool with that?"

Kasey nodded "I'd prefer it that way."

"Sweet, the first order of business is to take out any cameras we can find. We don't want to be spotted." Lucas took a look around the room and spotted a camera on the wall. "Figured they would have a camera on us, now to seal the deal." Lucas flipped the bird at the camera and shot it with electricity, destroying it.

* * *

Lizardy snorted when the camera feed went out. "Should have expected that, though maybe we should take a look into Mr. Hale's background. He accepted that excuse rather quickly, he could have at least tried to question it. It was hard enough getting a transfer student accepted with current world conditions, if he's a weak link they'll have him shipped back to America in no time." Lizardy said she switched to another camera feed, showing Tenoona and Tsukiko as they worked together to ambush a patrol. Tsukiko, in dog form, got the man's attention and allowed Tenoona to come up behind him and put him in a sleeper hold. Before he could struggle, Tsukiko joined in, grabbing one of the man's arms in her teeth to prevent him from using both arms to pull Tenoona off of him. "She reacted quickly, which is good."

Ingenium steepled his fingers in front of his face as he watched. "For now. While they get themselves situated, any new information regarding the gangsters involved with yesterday's debacle?"

The camera feed switches to a momentary of Lucas handing a few of his throwing knives to Kasey, who used them to prick his palm and wet the blades with a few droplets of his own blood. A dry knife then flew from his hand and broke the camera. "Whatever their plan was, it was interrupted from the get go. We're still working the head honcho over to see what possessed him to target U.A. students."

"Find out, last time someone took an interest in U.A., it nearly escalated to civil war."

"We will."

* * *

Tsukiko pressed her paw against a door, noticing her own scent and Tenoona's on the other side of the door. She then took a few steps back as Tenoona opened the door. Tsukiko rushed into the room and looked around, and not noticing anyone gestured with her head for Tenoona to come into the room. "Alright, you smell something then?"

Tsukiko nodded and sniffed the air again, following the scent to a box. She pressed her paw against the box while Tenoona closed and locked the door behind them. "Alright, lets see what goodies we've got here." She said as she walked over to the box, pulling off the lid and pulling out a dark green leotard with short sleeves and yellow S in the chest. "Huh, it's my gear… and what I think might be your gear?"

She pulled out a black full bodysuit, a set of night vision goggles, and a black backpack. "... Are these going to fit you?" Tenoona said as she put them next to the dog shaped girl. Tsukiko generally took a sleeve of the bodysuit into her mouth and went behind a pile of boxes before returning to human form. She began to put the outfit on, getting both legs in before the door handle shook.

Both girls froze for a moment, then were shocked back into action by the sound of something slamming against the door. Tsukiko rushed putting the bodysuit on as Tenoona looked through the boxes for a weapon. The door was thrown open by a man in a black and grey camo, with a grey balaclava. He aimed a gun towards Tenoona and Tsukiko jumped forward, activating her quirk and transforming into a dog once more. Her bodysuit transformed with her rather than tear apart, a fact Tsukiko was monetarily grateful for as she bit down on the gun. As she did the man's grip loosed and he dropped the gun.

"Okay, whoever's in there, we're on your side… probably."

Tsukiko's eyes went wide at the sound of the voice and she ran over to Tenoona, holding the gun towards her. Tenoona took the gun and held it up as Kasey entered the room, pulling a knife out of the the shoulder of the man in camo before sticking a pair of bloody fingers into the wound. "That should buy us some more time."

Tsukiko to a moment to examine the boys outfit and equipment. His outfit consisted of a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black pants, brown-black winklepickers and a pair of red gloves. Covering his eyes was a black and white, birdlike domino mask, and hanging from his belt was a single rapier on the left side of his waist while a first aid kit hung from the right.

"Great, do they look like they're going to shoot me if I enter the room."

"I don't believe so, one is a dog and incapable of shooting you anyway."

Lucas entered the room, knives in hand. "Shit, we found her alread-"

Tsukiko barked in surprise, and a small amount of fear, seeing the black clad boy once again, and Tenoona took it as a call to open fire. A bean bag launched out of the gun and hit Lucas in the stomach, causing him to bend over and hold where the shot had landed. "Damn it, I thought you said they wouldn't shoot me!"

"My apologies, I was incorrect."

"No shit Sherlock!"

Tenoona lowered the gun slightly. "Sorry about that, are you the other missing student?"

Lucas took off his mask, then looked up at the girl, then at the large black dog in what looked like a dog shaped bodysuit. "Let's get into that later, names Lucas and this is some kind of test by your idiot teachers. Wolfie here can tell you who I am, but first, what's your quirk?"

"Antenna, I can send and receive various signals."

"What, like a walking radio?" Lucas asked. "Can you contact anyone in the area?"

Tenoona closed her eyes and shook her head. "I took the time to learn the sort of signals our classmates gear gives off, and I haven't noticed anything, either they're out of my range-"

"Wait, can you disable all of the cameras in the area? That way we can't be spotted or watched by what I assume is Lizard Lady and Bootleg Transformer."

"I guess… that actually gives me an idea, have either of you passed by a security room on the way here?"

"We did not." Kasey said as he looked through the boxes in the room. "Would you be able to find it using your quirk on the cameras?"

"It doesn't work quite like that, I could jam the cameras from here, but I could possibly take control of their security systems if I had access." Tenoona said as Tsukiko walked behind her, hiding behind her legs. "From there we could find the rest of our class."

"Sounds like we have a plan then, Bloody Mess, you take point, Bug Head, you follow behind him and let us know when we find their security office." Lucas said as he stepped out of the way of the door. Kasey nodded while Tenoona gave the boy a bit of a glare.

"And just why should we listen to you?" Tenoona said, about to step forward when she felt teeth on her hand. She looked down to see Tsukiko had her hand in her mouth, applying just enough pressure to hold it without outright biting her. Her eyes looked scared.

Lucas gave her a grin and activated his quirk. "Cause I saved Wolfie's life."

Tenoona looked at the two of them before giving them a nod. Tsukiko let go of the girls hand and Tenoona headed out of the room with Kasey.

Lucas looked at Tsukiko with a smile , "I'm your new classmate."

Tsukiko deactivated her quirk, turning back into her human form as she walked back to her equipment. "... I… I have my eyes on you." She said, skin pale with fear as she put on the night vision goggles and slipped her arms through the backpack straps.

"Sorry you had to see me kill those guys, I know the first time seeing someone die in front of you is traumatizing. Look, I'm not the best at comforting people, but if you need to talk about it after this, I'm all ears and promise not to say anything related to a quip. "

Tsukiko didn't respond, instead reactivating her quirk. When she did the backpack shifted, fitting to her new form, as did the goggles and bodysuit. Her tail tucked between her legs as she ran out of the room after her other classmates. '_Did they really decide to make him a student… is he supposed to replace Yori?'_

'_Damn… at least she's not trying to attack me? Wait a second...'_ Lucas realized that he hadn't taken out the camera in the room, and walked up to it. "You know, I used to idolize heroes like you. Then my parents died from a repeat attack by a villain that heroes let escape the first time they confronted him. They could have just killed him, but noooooo, they just had to try to take him in alive because it was the 'right thing to do'. Was this really the 'right thing to do'? Fake kidnapping your students right after 2 got kidnapped for real, one of which died in front of the other? This is why you have to use propaganda to keep people's hope in heroes strong, cause pretty much everything you do is destroying it." Lucas destroyed the camera, put his mask back on, and ran off to catch up with the others.

* * *

"Seems unhappy with us." Lizardy said as she sat with Ingenium. She couldn't fault the boy on his opinion, there was merit to it after all. Still, that didn't change much. "How's the other half of their squad doing?"

"They're managing well, they've managed to regroup and are searching the complex. They seem to have realized it's a test and have their equipment." Ingenium said as he watched a different set of camera feeds. A part of him wondered how his old classmates would react to how he ran U.A., how his old teachers would respond. Splitting up classes into small squads, putting them in shared dorms, giving them uniformed clothes for use within the schools grounds. "This test wasn't designed to be kind, unfortunately, nor was it supposed to happen this early. That said, with the incident from the first day, they need to be able to react to this kind of scenario."

Ingenium leaned in towards a microphone and pressed a button. "At this point, it's safe to say they've alerted the compound, you're up Geass." He released the button and went back to watching the view screens. "I wonder if they'll know how to handle him."

"Does anyone?"

* * *

Tsukiko let out a low growl as they came up to another door. She could smell someone behind it… along with coffee? Tenoona came up next to her, her antenna twitching as she did. "Okay, looks like their system is in here, so here's the plan." Tenoona said, looking at Lucas and Kasey. Lucas under his mask and brought a finger up to his mouth before reaching for the door handle. "What are you-"

"On the count of three, I'll take the middle of the room, you take the right, Wolfie takes the left." He said under his breath, Tenoona glared again before holding up the gun and nodding.

"Three… Two… One!" Lucas whispered before throwing the door open. There were three men in the room, two standing guard and one sitting in front of a computer showing a number of different camera feeds. He zeroed in on the guard at the computer, a knife with a bit of Kasey's blood on it already flying out of his hand by the time the two guards raised their guns to open fire. A bean bag flew by his head and hit one of the guards in the head while Tsukiko tackled a guard to the ground, tearing the gun from his hands before snarling in his face. "Alright… I think we executed that pretty well…"

Tenoona pushed past him and Kasey used his quirk to have the guard walk away from the computer and cuff the other two guards. Tenoona's antennae twitched towards the computer as she sat down. "Alright, I'm in, and I have eyes on our classmates." She said before turning in the chair. "So, here's what we'll do, first, can someone check if these guys have radios we can use?"

Kasey looked at the guard under his control, who proceeds to hand him a radio. "They do." He said, taking the radio for himself before heading over to one of the downed guards, grabbing a radio and tossing it to Tenoona. She caught the radio and began setting the dial to a different channel.

"Alright, so, set your radio to this channel and take the other guys radio. I'll work from here, leading Tsukiko and Lucas to our classmates. You'll stay with me in case we get found, controlling these three as back-up." Tenoona said as she turned to Lucas and Tsukiko. "You'll be able to find them and then I can lead the six of you to our teacher, or whoever they have leading this exercise."

Lucas took a few more of his throwing knives and handed them to Kasey. "Here, you can use these to get your blood into any other guards that get in here." He said before looking at Tsukiko. "Looks like we're working together, Wolfie."

Tsukiko jumped off of the guard, looking at the boy before nodding her head. "Great, let's move then." Lucas said as he took a radio off of the final guard and set it to the channel Tenoona had showed him. It was an interesting thought, turning a kidnapping into an infiltration, he'd have to keep the strategy in mind for when he got out of this mess and back to his job. "So… ready to go meet the rest of our classmates?"

She didn't respond, instead sniffing the air before heading down one of the hallways. "Okay, that's fair, I guess." He said as he followed behind her, bringing the radio up to his ear. "So… Where are we going?"

_"Take a left when you can't go forward anymore."_

* * *

"There's a few guards in the rooms off of that hall, so be careful and watch each other."

"_Got it."_

Tenoona switched through the camera feeds and brought up a map of the complex. She was in her element now, using the enemies own security systems against them, navigating her allies to the best shot at victory, turning the tide with just a flick of her antennae. "Hey Kasey, you got those three under control?"

Kasey turned to her. "For the time being, why?" He asked as Tenoona stood up from the chair and got the gun she'd been using since their first encounter with one of the guards.

"Because we've got five more heading to the room now." She said, Kasey nodded and took one of Lucas's knives to his hand, cutting it and wetting the blade with his blood, then began to wet the other blades before handing a couple to each guard under his control. "Are you sure you want to give them weapons?"

"This way, they can bring the other guards under my control." Kasey said as he went to each guard, squeezing a bit of blood from his hand into their mouths. Once his control was reaffirmed, he began bandaging his wound and moving out of sight while the guards moved to either side of the door, knives in hand. Tenoona took a position behind one of the desks in the room, aiming at the door as the handle rattled. The door swung open and two men in the same uniforms as the other guards, guns at the ready. Kasey commanded the guards under his control to stab their arms while Tenoona held her fire.

The two guards managed to turn in time to defend themselves, preventing their controlled comrades from infecting them. Tenoona took aim and fired a single bean bag into each of them, giving the guards under Kasey's control the openings they needed to spread his influence with cuts and jabs. The two guards turned to fight only to get bean bags to the face, knocking them down as another three guard came into the room. "On the ground, hands behind your head!"

Tenoona responded by using her quirk to mess with their radios while she dialed hers to a new channel, then made hers transmit a loud, screeching noise. The guards were distracted by the sudden high pitched noise and the infected guardsmen were able to overtake them. Tenoona came out from behind the desk and leapt over the guardsmen in the room and through the doorway as one guard breaks from the fight and starts to run. She smiles viciously as she fires a beanbag into the man's back. As he falls to the ground from the hit, Kasey runs by her, rapier in hand and blood dripping down it's blade from his own hand.

He struck true, digging into the man's shoulder and letting his blood pour down the blade and into the wound, putting yet another guard under his control. "Alright, that's eight guards under our control." Tenoona said as she walked up to Kasey, smiling at the boy. "Nice chasedown."

"Thank you, but it might be best for us to cuff them now, I'm not sure it would be a good idea to try and keep them all under my control at the moment."

"Right, Blood, kind of important. You take care of that while I check in on the others." Tenoona said as she grabbed her radio again and brought it to her ear while setting it back to the right channel. "Sorry team, had to do some pest control, let me get back to the computer and find out where you are…"

_"That'd be appreciated, I started following my gut a few turns back but it's a gut that's not used to looking for teammates but head honchos instead."_

Tenoona stepped back into the room to see the guards under Kaseys control handcuffing each other to various objects. She smirked at them before sitting in front of the computer and bringing back up the security feeds. "Alright, let's see where you ended up."

* * *

"Another fucking T Intersection, nabbed a few extra radios while I was at it, figured they'd want to hear from you when I find them."

"_Well, looks like your gut is a bit more flexible than you thought, head left here, they're holed up in the third room on the right."_

Lucas nodded and gestured to the left with his head, Tsukiko taking the cue and taking point. "Any way you might be able to contact them so they don't shoot me?"

_"They don't seem to be carrying guns, they might be using stealth tactics at the moment due to the commotion we're causing."_

"... Yeah bullshit, one of them is a heavy hitter aren't they?" Lucas said as he came up to the door. The radio was silent and he groaned. "Fuck… Hey, Assholes, I'm on your side, attack me and I swear, I will find a way to make you literally fuck yourselves sideways."

Lucas moved to open the door, only for it to be opened as soon as his hand touched the handle. The door swung out towards him, hitting him in the head before a strong wind threw him back into the opposite wall. "Guess we have a _volunteer_, fine by me!"

_"Hey! Josuke, if you can hear me he's really on our side!"_ Tenoona's voice chimed in from the radio. Halfway through, Lucas turned up the volume on the radio to make sure at least part of Tenoona's comment would be audible through the wind. Tsukiko took a few steps back and prepared to pounce as a boy with dark brown hair, swept upwards, with a metallic guard covering the back of his head and a visor over his eyes. Stormy Grey eyes looked at her through the visor and his hands came up to his chest, straightening his grey suit a bit. On either side of his chest, a strip of kevlar ran down the suit, then his legs, before looped around his ankles. Finishing the outfit off, a black utility belt with set of bullets and a baton as well as a pair of black combat boots. "_Josuke, hello!?"_

"Sorry, but can't be too sure about these things." The boy said as he lowered his hands, the wind stopping as it did. He reached into one of the pouches on his utility belt and pulled out a set of metal balls, clicking them in his hand. "You two must be the guys who went didn't show up yesterday, name's Josuke."

"Good, I can put that on your gravestone when we're done here." Lucas said as he picked himself up. He brought the volume to a more reasonable level and brought the radio to his ear. "Where to next?"

_"Looks like the most guarded room is on the top floor, so you're headed there next. I don't have any eyes in the room though."_

* * *

"So instead of sitting here, Kasey and I will meet up with you on the top floor. Whoever they've got, the eight of us can handle him together!" She said as she walked out of the security room, gun in hand and Kasey in tow. She didn't wait for a reply, instead looping the radio device to her belt. "Let's go."

"By your lead."

* * *

A man in a black, long sleeved outfit with black pants sat down on top of a fake bomb, white scarf wrapped around his neck and running down his arms. A metallic device covered the lower half of his face. His hair, black as his outfit, stuck up messily in the air as he watched the door into the room. There weren't any guards in the room with him, and there weren't any camera's either. Underground hero he might be, but they also had a, now former, Underground Mercenary with them, and he didn't want them knowing his quirk too soon.

"A bit late, but better late than never I guess. Let's see if any of these guys have… potential." He said as the white scarf began to float around his head, a black visor keeping his eyes from view.

* * *

**A bit shorter than before, and I do apologize, hopefully this'll tote your gote for now.**

**Sincerely, This Really TotesMyGotes.  
**


	3. Rules and Current Roster

**UPDATE:**

I have received quite a few questions about what I OCs I will accept and how many. I just realized that I forgot to write in the rules, my bad.

So here they are:

**1.) I will be accepting 6 OCs as of right now, (3 male and 3 female), for the main cast. After I cement those characters as the Central cast, I will open up a second SYOC send in, this time for supporting characters in other classes/squads**

**2.) I will not accept Gary Stus and Mary Sues (for obvious reasons), So no overly powerful quirks.**

**3.) I will only accept PMd OCs. When you send them, format the title with the name first and quirk second. Those of you who have already sent in OCs do not have to resend them just to change the title**

**4.) Please add details to your characters, the more detail you have, the more likely your character will be chosen.**

**5.) No characters that have a background as a Mercenary or the like. (Lucas is the exception for story purposes)**

**6.) Try to make it so that your character's quirks have room to grow and a way to be utilized. For example, Lucas uses metal weapons to conduct electricity through to make his attacks do more damage.**

**7.) Previous fight training is allowed, but nothing that trained them to kill. (Again, Lucas is the exception for story purposes)**

**8.) Please keep the height and weight reasonable for the OCs, I'm putting a max at 6' 8" if the quirk has some gigantification to it or has a legitimate reason for it. Otherwise, the max height is 6' 2"**

**9.) Creators that have their OCs get accepted need to join a discord server I have set up for discussions about their characters, this will allow me to have better communication with the creators and will help me write their characters as accurately as possible.**

**10.) Quirks that are similar to Lucas's and Tsukiko will most likely be rejected.**

**11.) As this is a war fic set in Japan, I will mainly be accepting Japanese characters. Half Japanese is ok as long as they were raised in Japan.**

**(For reference, Lucas is Half-Japanese, Half-Australian)  
**

**The Syoc form is in my profile description**

**If you have any more questions, feel free to pm me.**

* * *

**Males (4 of 4):**

Lucas Arashi - Quirk: Volt

Kasey Hale - Quirk: Blood Puppet

Nadakai Meijin - Quirk: Dance Party

Josuke Watanabe - Quirk: Gust

**Females (3 of 4):**

Tsukiko Hara - Quirk: Okuri-Inu

Tenoona Asaka - Quirk: Antenna

Yasuko Kobayashi - Quirk: Phantasm


End file.
